


Emergency

by 94ninis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hospital, Lot of fluff, M/M, Multi, Sanghyuk is sick, and giggles, but alot of ot6, mostly chasang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94ninis/pseuds/94ninis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hyung, my stomach hurts." Sanghyuk sobbed and held the right side of his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

When Sanghyuk woke up he wished he hadn't, his throat was burning and he was sweating badly, his stomach was hurting badly and he had a headache. 'Great just what I need to be sick." Sanghyuk stood up from the bed and opened his bedroom door that leads to the living room in the dorm. He soon realized that no one was awake yet and he sat on the sofa, he sat there for about ten minutes and then he started feel drowsy again and laid down on the sofa and fell into a sleep.

When he awoke next it was too Hakyeon shaking him awake, "Oh god Sanghyuk...are you alright? your burning up" Sanghyuk whined when Hakyeon's cool hands touched his boiling forehead, he tried to sit up but he was forced back down. "Hyung, my stomach hurts." Sanghyuk sobbed and held the right side of his stomach. Hakyeon was shocked to see the maknae crying since he hardly ever cried. "EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW, IT'S AN EMERGENCY," he banged on the two bedroom doors. After he was finished he ran back too Sanghyuk, the maknae had started to cry harder and clutch at his stomach.

Taekwoon ran into the living room "What's wro- Oh crap Sanghyuk's what's wrong?" "He's burning up and saying his stomach hurts, could you get the others up we need to call an ambulance." Taekwoon nodded and proceeded to wake everyone up. "Okay Sanghyuk I'm gonna call an ambulance okay." Hakyeon stood up and grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed 911. "Hi...Um could I have an ambulance please, one of my friends is burning up and saying his stomach hurts." Hakyeon brushed his hair out of his face "Yes, could we have your address please?" Hakyeon gave the operator their address "Okay an ambulance is on it's way sir." Hakyeon finished the phone call noticing that everyone was now awake and Taekwoon had put a wet cloth on Sanghyuk's head.

"Okay everyone get shoes on the ambulance is on it's way, Jaehwan could you drive the rest up to the hospital I'll go in the ambulance with him." A nod from Jaehwan and Hakyeon ran back over to Sanghyuk, the boy had now stopped clutching his stomach and between sobs his face would clench up in pain. There was a knock on the door, Taekwoon ran over and answered it and lead the ambulance crew to where Sanghyuk was. Hakyeon stepped back as they moved Sanghyuk from the couch to the stretcher, "Who's gonna ride with him?" Hakyeon raised his hand and the crew started to move Sanghyuk to the ambulance and Hakyeon followed.

He sat in the back of the ambulance and held Sanghyuk's hand, "What's the patient's name and age Sir?" Hakyeon looked at the woman and told her "Han Sanghyuk, he's twenty Mam." She nodded and wrote it down. They got arrived at the hospital and they immediately transferred Sanghyuk to a room, the others arrived five minutes after the ambulance and came in as they waited for the doctor. The doctor came in and asked everyone to leave the room, as they waited they heard the nurse button in Sanghyuk's room go off and they panicked. A herd of nurses ran into Sanghyuk's room and the doctor came out "His appendix have burst, he needs emergency surgery we are getting him set up right now but we need someone to go in there and calm him."

Jaehwan said that he would go in and everyone agreed, Jaehwan walked into Sanghyuk's room. He stood by Sanghyuk's bed and held his hand "Hey Sanghyuk, your gonna have a nice nap now...I wish I could I'm extremely tired but I'm gonna let this slide since your sick." Sanghyuk looked up at Jaehwan as the nurse prepared the anaesthetic and smiled at him. The nurse placed the mask over Sanghyuk's face and clicked the machine on so the anaesthetic would work. He saw Sanghyuk's eyes getting droopy and soon enough he was escorted out the room.

Jaehwan walked over to the others and sat down "How is he?" Wonshik asks him. "He's fine they just gave him some anaesthetic and he was gone within seconds." Jaehwan laughed. They waited for hours on end for Sanghyuk to come out of surgery and soon enough the doctor came to get them, "The anaesthetic is still wearing off so he might be a little loopy, if he starts to feel pain just press the nurse button and she'll bring more tablets for him." They all nodded and walked into the room Sanghyuk was in.

"Hey Sanghyuk how are you feeling?" Wonshik the first one the reach the bed asked Sanghyuk, "Haha...your the Hyung that doesn't wash...maybe you do...do you?" Sanghyuk slurred. Everyone giggled at Sanghyuk's remark, Hongbin stepped forward "Hey it's the artwork Hyung, has anyone hung you up on a canvas yet?" Hongbin smiled at Sanghyuk dimples popping out. Jaehwan was the next one to step forward "It's one piece Hyung, but he denies Naruto is better...But Naruto is way better I'm serious." Jaehwan made a face. Taekwoon stepped forward next "Kitty Hyung...Meow...Meow." Sanghyuk giggled at himself. 

Hakyeon stepped forward last "Ah Leader Hyung...thanks for," Sanghyuk yawned "Looking after me today, i really appreciate it..." Sanghyuk dozed off and everyone smiled but Hakyeon had the brightest smile out of them all. "It was no problem, Maknae you needed all the help you could get." Hakyeon gave Sanghyuk a kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
